


Easy Tiger

by kitkatbarakat



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay, Hopeless Romantic, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbarakat/pseuds/kitkatbarakat
Summary: Colson tried so hard to keep his feelings at bay, in fear of being heartbroken.Little did he know, that everyone saw right through him.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Easy Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicBash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBash/gifts).



> Basically i havent written in forever but i wrote this for my big brained friend ok, might drop some adam x dom soon too, if straight EST finds this..... no you didnt
> 
> Not your typical dom in love with straight mgk... not sorry ab it

Colson and Dominic just got off stage after a very special show - a set dedicated to just their collaborations. Ultimately the best idea they had had in a very long time. Dominic was covered in sweat and Colson found it beautiful - he couldn't exactly say why though. He always imagined hat if he did end up liking a boy openly, he would be the one being chased after. Not with Dominic. Everyone lusted after Dominic. No one knew if it was the messy hair, the gorgeous green eyes, the stage presence, his ideologies - but no one really thought too much about it. Once you were into him, you were falling down a rabbit hole and you would never get out. People assumed Dom was the sweetheard of any relationship - but really, he was the heartbreaker. No one knew why him and Ashley broke up, but Colson did. Dominic was naturally flirty, he flirted with anyone with a pulse and he didn't even know it - and then everyone got their hearts broken when they realised he wasn't into them. For this reason, Colson never acted on his feelings. Until today, that is. 

Dominic was jumping around, spraying sweat all over the walls when he whipped his hair. He was so unbelievably ecstatic, and Kells couldn't keep his eyes off of him. 

"What you smirkin' about?" giggled Dom.

"Huh?" asked Colson, caught off guard. 

"You're smilin' to yourself," grinned Dom.

"Oh, right. Was just a good show, that's all," he smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, right," he giggled, picking up one of Colson's shirts and changing into it. The shirt looked so big on him. They had quite a large height difference, Dominic had to look up at Colson if they were close enough to each other. He grabbed a towel and wiped off the sweat from his body and watched Dom flop down on the couch, humming one of their songs. If only he knew that song was written about him... Or perhaps he did know, just never mentioned it. Dominic reached out and pulled Colson down. He lost his balance and fell right into Dom's lap, getting awkwardly flustered. 

"Oh, sorry," he blushed, pulling himself off and sitting next to Dom. Before he knew it, he was being straddled, faced with Dom's shimmering eyes. "Wh... what are you doing?"

"What you're too afraid to do," he whispered biting down on his bottom lip. And with that, their lips connected. Colson had kissed many girls in his life, a few boys in his youth, but no kiss had every compared to this one. He always found it cheesy when people compared kisses to fireworks but this is quite literally how this kiss felt. He could feel how soft his lips were despite how hard they were pressed against his own, he could feel his warm breath, his hair falling over his face, he could smell the sweat from the show and he could feel his hands against his neck. His own hands wandered to his waist, pulling him in close.Their breathing got heavier, their hands wandered to each others hair, both gently pulling. Thank God Colson had grown his hair out long enough to be pulled, he never knew how good having his hair pulled would feel. The way Dom led this kiss was such a nice feeling, girls Kells was with usually let him do all the work. Here, he was helpless, putty in Dominic's hands. If anyone knew what a bitch he was for this guy his reputation would shatter. He tipped his head back as he felt the boys lips move down to his neck. Dom's lips were so warm and so eager, so hot. He couldn't stop himself from tangling his hands tightly in Dom's hair. Dom paused and pressed his forehead against Colsons. Kells frowned. 

"Why did you stop?" he whined. Dom only chuckled. "Whaaaaat?"

"Wanted to see how much you want it," he smirked.

"Shut up and get on with it." He rolled his eyes. 

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"That you want me."

"Oh for christs sake Dom," he complained. "I want you okay? All the time." Dom grinned so wide. Huh, didn't even take much convincing. He kissed him on the lips again before going back to his neck.

"Hey Kells, have you seen - oh," both boys whipped round to look at Rook standing in the doorway. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Colson spoke up.

"You do not speak of this alright?"

"Yeah man, I mean I was just waiting for it to happen but you caught me off guard," he chuckled. Dom smirked watching Rook leave. He hoped Rook would tell the guys what they were doing. Adam would get jealous, and the rest of the guys would know exactly how weak Kells is for him. Kells on the other hand, begged God for Rook to keep his mouth shut. Wait - what did he mean by "waiting for it to happen!? Normally he would overthink the situation, but Dom's lips on his chest were so hypnotising he couldn't focus on anything except that. He was past caring, he whined when Dom bit down on his skin. Before he knew it, Dom was tugging as his zipper, pulling his jeans off and grabbing his cock with no warning. 

"Fuck," he whispered. He could tell how much satisfaction Dominic was getting from this. His hands were so soft, and knew exactly what to do to make Kells moan. As soon as Dom's tongue touched the tip of his cock, Colson went feral, pulling his head down. 

"Easy tiger," giggled Dom, taking him into his mouth. 

"God- why haven't we done this before," he breathed. 

Dom paused. "Because youre a pussy?" Colson reached out and clasped his hand round Dom's throat, gently squeezing at each side.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He asked, looking Dom in the eyes. He whined in response, he liked that a lot. Colson let go and Dom went right back to giving him head. He was so good with his mouth, he couldn't stay quiet. "If you don't stop with that I'm gonna..." Too late. Dom felt him throbbing in his mouth.

"You taste good," grinned Dom. Colson grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. A very long and passionate kiss. Before Dom could react, Colson had picked him up and thrown him onto the couch, gently pushing up his own shirt and kissing down his stomach. 

"We are nowhere near done baby," he mumbled. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into - but right now he didn't even care. He guessed that's how every relationship with Dom went. It was his world and we were all just living in it.


End file.
